Wolfstar - Oneshots
by Fucktard2211
Summary: A collection of my oneshots.
1. Cleansing

Cleansing.

Remus let out a shaky breath which was followed by a whimper. Even breathing hurt the scrawny and sickly looking boy.

He was glad the other boys in his dorm were attending to their classes. He staggered towards the bed. Almost there… He reached out to support himself against the bedpost as another wave of dizziness washed over him again. He missed, and the cool wooden floor suddenly came right at him.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but once he had started to regain consciousness he could hear someone call out his name. Whoever it was sounded awfully worried…

He shifted uncomfortably as he forced his eyes open. The light blinded him, making him grimace. Slowly but surely a silhouette came to life. Sirius was hovering over him.

"Remus? Remus? Can you hear me?"

Sirius asked worriedly as he tried to resist the urge to shake the other. He had never seen Remus in such a bad state. He didn't dare to move him, and he had seen some pretty serious things. He placed a hand on Remus' forehead to feel his temperature. He felt cold yet clammy as expected. Remus nodded just the slightest, letting out a small strangled cry which tore Sirius' heart into pieces. He looked so broken as he laid there. He was covered with bruises and rather painful looking cuts.

The raven walked up to his best mate's bed and rummaged through the heavy looking trunk underneath it. He quickly found what he was looking for. The invisibility cloak. He let his fingers run over the fabric before making his way to Remus.

"Let's get you cleaned up.."

Sirius mumbled he scooped the boy up into his arms. Remus groaned, gripping onto Sirius shirt. He tightened his grip so much his knuckles went white. The raven grimaced as he noticed the blood which had seeped trough the back of Remus shirt and onto the floor. No wonder Remus was pale and couldn't stand on his own. He must've so much blood… He swung the cloak over them both before heading out of the dorm and towards the prefects bathroom.

Several times he had to cover Remus' mouth with his hand to muffle his whimpers so others wouldn't notice their presence. It was with a relieved sigh they entered the bathroom.

Remus reluctantly let go of Sirius' shirt as he was put down gently. He looked down at his hands which were covered in dried blood while Sirius filled the bath with soapy water, and added a generous amount of bath salts. The raven then quickly stripped himself of his clothing before making his way back to Remus.

"Remussy~"

He cooed lightly to get his attention as he slowly unbuttoned his pyjamas only discover some heavy bruising on his torso. How much worse was it going to get..?

"Siriusly".

The strained words sent him back to reality. Remus had talked! A part of him was ridiculously happy that he had gotten a reply while the other part was scolding himself for making Remus talk in his current condition. He sent him a cheesy smile as an awkward apology before he went back to undressing Remus.

He had dreamt about undressing Remus for so incredibly long, and now when it finally was happening it wasn't nearly as satisfying as expected. For when each piece of fabric that came off, they only revealed more bruises. He began to dread them. Luckily it was over fast since the other had been wearing his pyjamas.

Remus gently pushed him away, obviously not feeling like getting carried once again. He stood and slowly made his way into the bath. He winced and let out a hiss as he submerged his poor form into the hot water. He carefully sat down before leaning back and closing his eyes. It went to just above his navel. Despite the stinging sensation in his cuts the warmth soothed his aching muscles. It was almost like getting a massage.

Sirius pouted lightly and gently pushed Remus away from the edge so he could slip in behind him. He hoped Remus wouldn't mind him being so close to him. He dipped his hands in the water before he very carefully started to wash the dried blood off Remus' back.

Remus tensed but then he gradually relaxed into Sirius' touch. He even let out a small purr as Sirius ran his hands over his back in an always ghostly way. He barely even noticed when Sirius cleansed his wounds. Every once in a while words would be exchanged.

It felt so incredibly since to be sitting there. Just the two of them. It was silent, yes but it a comfortable way. It allowed him to focus on listening to Sirius' calm and somewhat slow breathing while the water droplets ran down his back. Caressing his bruised and broken skin oh so gently.

He must've dozed off by Sirius touch but when he finally came to he was lying in bed. Neatly tugged in and with a sleeping raven by his side.


	2. Tipsy

Tipsy

Sirius hiccupped as he slammed his empty mug of butter-beer into the wooden table. Remus let out a small yelp, not having expected the sudden outburst. "Remussy, my dear!" Sirius roared, flailing his arms above his head. Remus blushed furiously since he felt very embarrassed, trying to make the others lower his arms. Going out with Sirius had been a bad idea. "Sirius… please, calm down. I'm right here alright? No need to make such a fuss" he mumbled quietly.

Sirius eyes landed on him, going from wild to soft. "Remussy… I eh… "He said, as he licked his lips, leaning a bit closer to the other who instinctively leaned away. Sirius' breath reeked of alcohol. "Remus… I'm a wee bit tipsy right now… Could you take me home?"

Remus breathed out a small sigh of relief before nodding, getting up from his chair. Unlike Sirius, he had barely had anything to drink. He put on his coat and pushed his chair in. "Yeah sure. It's about time to head back." He handed Sirius a helping hand so he could get up from his seat before leading him out of The Hogs Head tavern. The cold night air against his skin felt surprisingly refreshing.

Sirius clung unto the slender brunettes form, knowing that the brunette was a whole lot stronger than he looked like. The brunette would be able to carry him if needed. Remus would never resort to that though, and Sirius wouldn't let him. Even when drunk, the raven still had his stupid pride.

"Remus… How much further is there?" He groaned just a few steps down the road. His legs felt like jelly, his feet were asleep and suddenly he felt very sleepy. Remus sweat dropped. Typically Sirius… "Just a bit further. Now shut up and focus on not tripping over your own feet." It came out a bit harder than intended but it wasn't his fault Sirius had decided to get off his face drunk. Sirius pouted miserably.

They had barely made it half way down the street before Sirius stopped abruptly. Then without warning he swung his leg around the others waist. "Remus, hold my leg I'm tired!" He exclaimed, staring into the green eyes with a pathetic yet somehow very determined look. Then he once again leaned in, and Remus, unable to escape could only watch him do so while fidgeting nervously. He could feel Sirius' breath on his lips. Sirius frowned, giving him a soft slap to the back of his head. "Stop that, right now. I'm Sirius!" Then he let out a loud barking laughter, completely forgetting what he had been about to do. "Ahahaha, I'm Sirius… Bloody brilliant."

This was going to be a very long night for the young werewolf.


	3. The scottish castle

The Scottish castle

/: This was originally my school assignment, so it might be a bit off in a few places, but don't worry. It still contains Wolfsfar.

The old castle has always been in our family. I never really understood why, since my family isn't that wealthy. At least I don't consider us as wealthy since we just barely manage to get by each month. My father, Lyall who is a very clever yet shy man, works hard at the company he's working for. My mother, Hope works for an insurance office. They met each other in Cardiff in England, two years later they were married and living in the castle. I was born within the castle walls March the 10th in 1960. Only a year after their marriage. I grew up to be a happy little boy. According to my parents I shoved early signs of intelligence to their great pleasure.

Growing up in a castle wasn't as exciting as you'd think. Most people think there's an adventure waiting just around every corner. In my case that wasn't exactly true. We didn't have a great moat surrounding the castle but a big lake in our backyard, nor a creepy old dungeon. No my childhood was completely different, it was painfully boring and ordinary except for my grand surroundings. I spend the majority of my childhood in the library, studying history and latin. Despite my loving parents, I grew up to be a very lonely boy, since none of the kids from the village wanted to be my friend. I always dreamt of having a friend, someone wild and reckless who'd run around the castle with me. Help looking for secret passages with me. Maybe we'd slide down the banister when no one was looking.

Then one day something extraordinary happened, I got a friend. My fathers work companion, Phineas brought his wife Walburga, and his oldest son Sirius over for dinner. Sirius and I were seated across each other during dinner. While our parents were talking we'd make funny faces at each other, and Sirius would tease me by refusing to pass me the salt for my potatoes. I'd kick his shin underneath the table and he'd pout, sending me a fake hurt look. I don't think it's ever been that fun to have dinner. After that I showed him around in the castle. While doing so, I told him stories about the castle and he'd pretend to listen. It was great. We went outside, following the small narrow path down to the lake, also known as the black lake, where Sirius ended up claiming he had seen Nessie after asking me a billion questions about her. I had to tell him all the stories about her, I didn't mind of course. Or at least I didn't mind it, until he mentioned that the reason why my head was so 'goddamn' big, probably was because it had to contain my brain. I guess it was supposed to be a compliment.

The castle seemed so big and empty after he and his parents left. It was odd suddenly not receiving funny remarks, or get called a nerd while getting my hair tussled. The seemingly never ending corridors was quiet, and the banister on the grand staircase seemed to have lost it purpose. I was all alone. The ghost in the wine cellar was still there, but I was too scared to go down there by myself. I went back to the library and picked up my books and returned to my studies. The loneliness consumed me once again.

No, living in a castle wasn't always fun and adventurous. At least not if you didn't have a friend like Sirius around. It was very quiet and lonely and I was often scared.


	4. The Black Cane

**The black cane.**

Remus John Lupin bit down his lower lip as he supported himself to his cane. It was jetblack, and polished to the point it could reflect your reflection. The head was made of silver, and shaped like a lionhead. He let out a small groan and shifted his weight from one foot to another. His injured knee trembled underneath him, sending waves of pain through him. He gritted his teeth. An arm snuck around his shoulders from behind.

"Remussy!"

Of course, it was no one else but the loud and obnoxious Sirius Black. His new partner in potion. Oh how he loathed him, well.. Not really, but it seemed like the young black had never quite understood the concept of personal space. Unlike Sirius, he wasn't that big of a fan of physical contact, and annoying questions about absolutely everything. He turned his head towards him, straightening his face.

"What?"

He asked, his voice cool and smooth. It didn't show any hint of emotion, annoyance in this case, and neither did his face. It didn't throw Sirius off though. Either Sirius was very dense when it came to subtle hints, or he was very persistent. Probably both, it wouldn't surprise him one bit at least.

"Sup? You've been sick? You missed out on potions yesterday, lucky ass. Slughorn was rambling, I thought I'd go nuts!"

He whined loudly, while making some wild exaggerated effects with his hands. Not that it'd do any good, it just made him look weird. Even weirder than he already did with his long back hair, and his knack for chains and dog collars. Remus winced slightly, turns his head a little. He was sure he had just gone deaf on his right ear.

"Black. Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

He asked, almost a whisper, keeping up the smooth tone. He hated raising his voice, he wasn't quite sure why but it just didn't feel right. He preferred to speak quietly and monotonously. Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, not really having a proper answer for that one, it didn't wipe the cocky smile of his face though.

"Wanted to say hey, is that a crime? Why are you using a old-ass cane anyway? Isnt a little early to get so old? Oldmussy~"

The raven joked before breaking out in hysterical laughter, leaning against Remus who was getting more and more annoyed, if the vein throbbing by his temple didn't give it away. What was so funny anyway? He didn't use his cane cause he liked if? He used it cause he had to.

"Do you mind?"

Remus commented, pushing the other away a bit. The closeness made him feel uncomfortable, and it made his knee hurt even more due to the extra pressure on it. Sirius finally stopped laughing and took in a deep breath. It wasn't until then he noticed how Remus seemed to try and put the weight off his leg.

"You're hurt?"

He asked stupidly, staring at the brunettes leg before his eyes went to the cane. It all made sense now. He scratched his neck a bit, suddenly somewhat unsure what to do. He felt a bit bad since he had practically been hanging on him only moments ago.

"It's fine. It could've been worse. Now pull yourself together and go do something useful instead of pestering me"

Remus mumbled and started to walk away from him, still supporting himself to the cane. Sirius watched him for a few seconds before he got an idea. He'd do something nice for Remus, and he'd probably end up thanking him by the end of it!

He smirked as he sneaked up before him before lifting him up in bridal style.

"Pestering you? Never. And, this is cute.. Quite useful?"

He chuckled as he started walking with the now very embarrassed and flushed Remus in his arms. He was squirming a lot, or at least as much as Sirius tight hold allowed him to, his face going from it's beautiful pale color to all red. He looked like a tomato as he started to protest. He ignored all his protests of course.

"Sirius Black, what on earth are you doing! Put me down this instance! How dare you lift me up without my consent!"

But Sirius wasn't paying attention, he was too busy laughing at the priceless reaction he had gotten. It had been way funnier than expected, even though it made him fear a little for his own safety. Who knew, maybe Remus would bash in his beautiful head in as soon as he got the possibility? Maybe he'd do it while he was asleep? But then again, Remus might have a stick up his nice little firm ass, but he'd never hurt a fly.

- Wolfstar-drabbles


	5. The Bloody nose

The bloody nose

Here they were, on the top of the schools roof looking out over the school grounds and the forbidden forest. Everything was covered in a beautiful layer of snow, and they were dressed up warmly. Sirius smirked as he pulled the champagne bottle out of the deep pocket of his coat. Sometimes Remus wondered if he had put an undetectable extension charm on his pockets or something. It wouldn't surprise him if he had; he was always carrying around on so many things. "Heh, we can't celebrate New Year without champagne, can we?" He grinned toothily and pulled out two champagne glasses as well. It was a miracle they still were intact after lying in the reckless boy's pocket. He handed them both to Remus so he could remove the cork. Remus nodded lightly and looked up at him, meeting his dark mysterious eyes. Sirius froze, forgetting all about what he was doing for a few seconds. Remus was so incredibly beautiful as he sat there, warmly dressed in his big brown jacket with a big Gryffindor scarf around his neck. His cheeks were all red due to the cold and his lips... POP. Sirius was ripped out of his thoughts as the cork shot up from the bottle and him hit right on the nose. He sucked in a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes as he with a very shaky hand attempted to pour the champagne in the glasses, ending up in spilling more than filling. "S-sorry..." He mumbled with a strained voice, Remus chuckled. He put the glasses down next to him, and pulled Sirius down on his lap before grabbing some snow on the ground. He shaped it into a small round ball. "Aw dear, it's bleeding" he mumbled, still smiling though. Sirius couldn't feel more awkward at the moment, it was their first date – except Remus didn't know it was - and he had ruined it already. Remus gently pressed the snow against the blood nose, "Agh, cold!" Sirius whined childishly, shuddering. "Lay still~" Remus said gently, looking down at Sirius as he nursed him. Sirius looked back at him, once again losing himself in his eyes. "God... You're so beautiful it hurts..." He muttered, feeling his breath get taken away. Remus blushed furiously before shaking his head lightly, "it's your nose that hurts, silly" he mumbled embarrassed, sucking on his lower lip. "No... I think it's my heart that hurts..." Remus looked down at the injured Sirius in his lap, trying to focus on nursing him but Sirius was making it so hard. The little ball of snow slipped out of his hand. He slowly lowered his head, until their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss.


	6. Are you actually serious?

**"Are you actually serious?" Drabble.**

Remus sighed as he sank into his seat in the potion class. He ran his hand through his brown wavy hair before tying it into a small ponytail so it wouldn't get in his way. He looked at the teacher, professor Slughorn, as he talked about various ingredients for potions.

"Now, children, where should I look if I wanted to find a bezoar?"

Remus's hand shot into the air, almost a little too eagerly. Professor Slughorn looked at him, studying the young scrawny boy in front of him. Skinny, not too tall, brown hair and green eyes.

"Ah yes, mr..?", "Lupin, Sir. But if you want to find a bezoar you'd have to look in the stomach of a goat. It's a stone mass alike substance and can be used to cure most poisonings."

Remus couldn't help but smile in satisfied manner at his teacher's dumbfounded expression.

"Ah! Very well Mr. Lupin. Very well indeed. Eh, 10 points to Gryffindor.."

The brunette turned his head slightly, as he heard someone whisper behind him. Two black haired boys in the back row was whispering, one of them was wearing glasses and had a bandaid on his cheek. The other one was quite tall, dark hair which reached his shoulders.

"Lupin?..~ Tsch. What a weird name,"

The boy with the glasses snorted as he pushed his glasses up.

"Mr. Nerd or bookworm would've been more suitable, don't you think? Never mind. At least he got us some points, did you see Snivellus face?"

The boy grinned in triumph, but it quickly changed into a smirk. The other boy just shook his head at him in a indifferent way. Remus sighed and looked away from the two of them, sometimes having a great hearing wasn't fun. Especially in times like these. He turned his attention back to his potion book and scribbled down some notes in the sidelines. They'd might come in handy later, and up to the exams.

The class continued as planned and by the end of it, he had made a lot of notes. He closed his book and grabbed his parchment. Finally done with the first lesson, now he had 5 minutes to get to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. He glanced down at his wrist watch, he'd have to hurry. The classroom wasn't even on this floor. He had to get out of the crypt and up on the third floor. He hurried out the door, down through the long corridors. He huffed lightly as he picked up speed, then.. Bam.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he collided with one of the boys from potion class, and got thrown to the ground. His books and his parchments scattered everywhere around him.

"Oh.. My.. God! Are you actually serious?"

He said in annoyed disbelief. He looked up at the boy who had caused him to fall over. His frown deepened a whole lot. He started picking up all his notes and spare parchment. Why did bad things always happen to him? Always! He could just never have a break.

"Of course I am?"

The other replied, looking confused for a moment.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone already. I'm already late for class."

Remus muttered annoyed as the boy with glasses snickered in the background, smirking widely. This just annoyed him even more.

"Oh stop it you! You look absolutely ridiculous!"

He snapped at him angrily, he definitely wasn't in his right mind. Who did he think he was anyway!? The king of the school?

"Well so do you, scar-face~"

The boy retorted. All the anger and irritation disappeared in an instance as he froze. Scar-face…? He bit his lip, and lowered his head. He didn't really know what to reply to that one. He had never been the type to point out others flaws, such things just weren't right, it wasn't their own fault anyway.

"James! You don't comment on such things, man!"

The tall boy scolded. For a minute Remus could've sworn that he looked angry as he got down onto his knees and started helping picking up the parchment as well, his dark hair hid his face. the brunette couldn't help but think it was a shame.

"Sorry about that man. He's not really that bad, honestly. He's just a bit retarded, you know? I'm Sirius, by the way. Want go to the class together.. I'll help carry your books?!"

Sirius looked at him, offering a small, discreet smile only meant for him to see. It made him feel better, as if it chased all the hurt inside of him away. It made him feel warm.

"Sirius..? Oh. I'm Remus, and I'd love to?"

Remus suddenly couldn't help feeling a bit silly for misunderstanding. A small smile crept onto his thin lips as he realized he had gotten a new friend. His very first friend at Hogwarts.

- Wolfstar-Drabbles.


	7. A letter for Santa Claus

A letter for Santa Claus

Remus pulled up the sleeves of his green knitted jumper, before picking up the small toddler who had been playing with his building blocks on the floor. His curious bright green eyes looking at him with great interest, mouth opening a little.

"Hey Harry~"

He cooed lovingly, bringing the child closer. Even now, it was easy to see that Harry was a splitting image of his parents. His two late best-friends, James and Lily. The thought saddened him a little as he placed a small kiss on the child's forehead. As happy as he was with Sirius and Harry, he would've wanted Harry to be with his real family. He rocked Harry back and fourth, a habit he had picked up. He loved him as if he was his own.

"Want to write a letter for Santa?"

He asked as he walked over to his desk, sitting down on his office chair. He placed Harry on his lap with an arm loosely wrapped around the small waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. He grabbed some paper and one of his feather quills. He smiled down at Harry before giving him a small squeeze.

"Is there anything you'd like for Christmas?~"

The younger one shifted a bit, blinking. For a small child, he sure could look thoughtful. A few seconds passed before the younger opened his mouth.

"Santa!"

Remus laughed at that. So Harry wanted to meet Santa Claus? What a sweet and innocent request. He ruffled the younger ones black hair while smiling to himself.

"Well, then we better bake some cookies for Santa. I'm sure he'd love that"

Harry nodded eagerly as Remus dipped the quill in the ink. He paused for a moment before he finally started writing. He didn't want it too be too formal since it was supposed to be from Harry.

- Dear Santa. Merry Christmas!

How are you? I'm good.

I haven't made a wishlist for you since I dont wish for anything in particular.

On the other hand, I'd like to invite you over for milk and homemade cookies. I know it's a lot to ask for when you're so busy. But I've been a good boy, and it'd mean a lot to me.

I would also like to thank you for all the nice presents you've given me before. I still sleep with Mr. Snuggle bunny and gets very upset when he's missing. Luckily Remus and Sirius always helps me find him.

Please say hi to everyone at the North Pole for me. I hope you can come.

Thank you,

Harry. -

He addressed it to Santa's workshop at the North Pole, and went to the local post office with Harry to post it the next day.


	8. Broom Closet

Broom closet.

Sirius yanked the brunettes robe, he had been trying to get his attention the entire morning but Remus had seemingly been too busy with everything but him. Now he was getting desperate and impatient.

"Remusssssss! I really need to talk to you! It's important!"

He whined, tugging the soft fabric once again. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to him with a dramatic sigh.

"Alright alright. What is it?"

He asked, feeling somewhat annoyed. He placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. The raven looked around them.

"Can't tell you here, too many people. Follow me!"

Before the brunette could protest Sirius grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him down the hall and into the nearest broom closet.

Remus bit his lip, he'd be late for class.. He didn't like it. He was always on time!

"So, what's so important that it couldn't wait till after class?" He asked worriedly. He hoped Sirius hadn't gotten into troubles.. again.

Sirius just grinned, "nothing, I just wanted to you to myself"

-wolfstar-drabbles


	9. Sweet Sweet Moron

Sweet sweet moron.

Remus honestly didn't know what to say. He had been so angry over the past few hours. He and Sirius had another one of their arguments. Sirius had seemed rather touchy for lately and he had growled at him quite a few times. He had pushed all the wrong buttons at all the wrong moments. When he finally had mustered up all his courage to confront him and told him wasn't going to put up with it any longer Sirius had done the unthinkable. He had called him scar-face. And just like that he had turned around on his heel and walked away. Sirius had shortly after realised his mistake and run after Remus but he was nowhere within sight. Remus had found James and had a long chat with him about everything and nothing. He had told him about the time Lily's cat had hid in his trunk and scared the crap out of him. Remus had laughed at that. By night fall Remus was still ignoring Sirius despite his pleas to hear him out. It wasn't till around midnight when Sirius presented a box of chocolate along with a proper apology Remus seemed to cool off. "Remus," Sirius had spoken after what felt like an eternity. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I never meant to take it out on you. It's just… I'm having some family problems at the moment and I don't really know how to deal with them. It frustrates me. I didn't mean what I said. I would never call you scar-face. I think your scars are beautiful. You know that.., Please forgive me." Remus accepted the chocolate while mumbling something that didn't quite make sense. He stayed quiet for a while after that. "You know," Remus sighed after he had eaten some of his chocolate. "Sometimes you're an asshole and makes me want to yell profanities at you and then ignore you for an eternity. But then you do something really sweet and moronic and I can't help but smile every single time. Whatever you're doing it's getting to me. All the anger I might've felt just melted away and a feeling, I can't quite put my finger on, replaces it. You know I want to be there if possible, and hear you out - even if I suck at understanding or comforting you. Such things have never been my strong side. But please tell me whenever something is bothering you so you don't bottle it up and end up taking it out on me or yourself. I don't care whether you think it's irrelevant or something. I want to help and support you cause I love you. Okay?" He put the chocolate aside to reach out after Sirius hand. He didn't care whether Sirius felt like it or not. He dragged him down on his bed and cuddled into his chest. He let out a soft sigh. "Night Paddie." He whispered before pressing his lips against Sirius' for a brief second. "I love you."


	10. Is that alright?

Sirius let out a dreamy sigh as he stared at Remus from across the classroom. Love was so different here at Hogwarts. If you liked someone you just grabbed them and snogged them silly in the hallways. But all he could do was sit and stare at Remus' pretty face. They had been meeting up almost every night now, and Remus had even agreed to hold his hand. He was his without a fight. Having someone you liked was simple and new, and Sirius felt as if he was dying of sheer happiness. Something about Remus made him feel whole.


	11. Chocolate and Ice cream

**Chocolate and "eyes scream"**

Remus ran a hand through his brown wavy hair as he entered the candy store. He breathed in the sweet scent that was hanging in the air. It was a perfect combination of chocolate, caramel and gumdrops. He took a look around, this was like heaven on earth to him. The shelves were fully stocked with all different kinds of chocolate. He went over to the nearest shelf, picking up one of the chocolate bars. He studied it closely. Milk chocolate with hazelnuts. He brought it up to his nose, breathing in the delicious scent. His mouth was already watering. He had been craving chocolate the entire day, now he'd finally have some. Some real quality chocolate for that matter too. He smiled sheepishly to himself as he stepped in line to pay at the register. A tall brunette with glasses was standing in front of him. A fellow Gryffindor student, judging by the robes. Once his turn he put the chocolate bar on the counter. The cashier, a guy around his age, with black hair and grey eyes, studied him intently.

"You're Lupin right..?"

The raven asked, his eyes never leaving the brunettes, whom suddenly seemed very self-aware. The brunette simply nodded, awkwardly fishing his money out of his pockets.

"Cool, I'm Sirius ~ and that'd be 6 sickles~"

He said calmly, flashing him a bright smile. Remus just blinked. He was fairly sure he had never spoken to him before. He looked into his palm at his money. 5 sickles. Wait.. 5? He put the money on the counter before rummaging through his pockets as his cheeks slowly heated up. It must've fallen out of his pockets… He pressed his lips together, wishing that he could dig himself into a big hole and stay there forever. He didn't deal well with awkward situations. The raven shook his head at him before handing him the chocolate bar. He couldn't help but feel bad for the other. The poor thing was all flushed and embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter, it's yours. The last sickle is on the house~"

Remus' green eyes widened. His jaw dropping and he was left with a dumbfounded look in his face while the other just grinned at him. Was the other actually being serious? Was that even legal..? He opened his mouth to say something but before he could protest a guy let out pitiful scream behind them. Remus whirled around to see what was happening, his heart racing in his chest due to the shock. A chubby boy was rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Pete, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

Sirius groaned as he rubbed his temple. The other always seemed to get himself into trouble one way or another. Last time he had too much pudding and got such a stomachache they had to drag him to madam Pomfey! He jumped over the counter in a swift movement and made his way to Pete's side who was now sniffing pathetically, hugging a bowl of ice cream.

"I put ice cream in my eyes!"

The chubby boy sobbed, clutching onto his friends arm despite his friends attempt to shake him off in a not so discreet way. The brunette with glasses who never had left the candy store rolled his eyes at him and flickered his forehead.

"Why would you put ice cream in your eyes for?!"

The brunette with glasses practically yelled at the other who flinched, hugging the ice cream possessively. Despite it being the cause of all his misery, the other still weren't allowed to as much as look at it. The ice cream belonged to him and he didn't want to share. He sniffed again, drying his eyes in his sleeve.

"I wanted to see if it'd hurt, short answer. Yes, don't!"

He whined. Poor Remus couldn't help but chuckle softly at this. It wasn't that he was enjoying to see the other in pain, but the reason behind it was pretty amusing. He couldn't help himself, who put ice ice cream in their eyes anyway?

"…Would you say it made your eyes scream?"

The words just slipped out. They all turned towards him, and Remus felt as if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life. Sirius and the brunette who looked shocked, yet very amused. And the chubby one who looked looked confused, still processing the pun.

Sirius jumped at him, making him let out a small yelp. It wasn't what he expected though. No punches or insults about his scared face. No, Sirius was.. hugging him? Again, he wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. He was so embarrassed… He was fairly sure his face looked like an overgrown tomato by now.

"Oh, James. Can I keep him?! Can I?!"


	12. Dirty Angel

Remus let out a painful scream as his body finally gave in to the full moon. His skin ripped in several places as his bones enlarged, and his nails grew longer. His otherwise mild green eyes turned to a golden colour. His body convulsed dangerously as he fell to the ground. Once the werewolf picked itself off the ground its body was already dirty and tainted with blood. It let out a howl towards the moon as it set off into the woods. The Remus who people knew was no more, than a foul monster. A filthy and disgusting werewolf.


	13. Fairy Dance

Fairy Dance

Remus looked at the other male as he was dragged trough the dark halls of Hogwarts. The stone floor felt cool under his bare feet. The sound of their foot steps echoing throughout the hallway. He was currently wearing Sirius' blue pyjamas blouse, while Sirius was wearing the matching pants. It was far past their bedtime, not that Sirius would ever care about such a thing. Rules were meant to be bend, if not broken. Sirius opened the door out to the school grounds and bathed them in the moonlight.

The moon was high on the night sky while all the stars was shinning brightly, and not a single cloud was to be seen. It was a beautiful night. Sirius sighed peacefully, taking in the breathtaking sight as they walked hand in hand. He turned his head to face the brunette who smiled sheepishly, brushing a few strands of hair away from his green eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Remus mumbled, feeling somewhat shy. It wasn't every night you got dragged out of bed to gaze at the stars by your crush. He was glad it had happened though. He wouldn't trade this moment away for anything in the world.

"Not as beautiful as you~"

Came the reply, making Remus blush slightly despite his efforts not to, Sirius could be so romantic and caring whenever he wanted to. Really, no wonder he had ended up falling head over heels for him. He was just like all the others girls… well except for the fact that he was a guy.

"You're a moron.."

He mumbled as he looked down at their hands. Sirius skin felt nice and warm against his own. Sirius let him through the forest and down by the black lake. Then he stopped in his tracks, letting go of the others hand. They just stood there, watching each other a while. The silence was peaceful.

Then Sirius bowed in front of him before handing Remus his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly, his eyes shining with anticipation. Remus blinked, dumbfounded. His mouth felt dry. Sirius wanted to dance… With him…

"Uhm.. Sirius, I can't dance.."

He mumbled sheepishly and looked away. He weren't really good at anything besides school. Sirius should know that by now. Sirius just grinned at that.

"So? I'll just teach you? Easy peasy!"

He still remembered some of the dance moves Professor McGonagall had taught them for the Yule ball. He stepped closer to the other, placing a hand on his waist while lacing their fingers together with his free hand.

"Just follow my lead and if you suck too bad, you can stand on my feet~"

Remus pouted miserably, knowing he'd probably end up failing. He looked down at their feet, trying to predict Sirius' moves so he could follow, while trying not to get too distracted by Sirius' loud humming. Why was he even doing this? Any minute now another prefect or a teacher would catch them?

Sirius could easily sense Remus distress and pulled him closer to himself. He allowed himself to breathe in his sweet scent, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Then he loosened his hold a bit to distance himself again. He didn't want to make Remus uncomfortable.

"Don't go all stiff on me, Moony… I want to dance with you, not a rag doll~"

He chuckled underneath his breath, just loud enough for Remus' ears to pick up on. Oh my.. Was that a blush he spotted on the brunettes scarred cheeks? Oh dear Merlin, Remus was way too cute for his own good. Well, he still had one card up his sleeve~

Remus felt himself melt into a small puddle of awkward goo. Normally he would've snapped at someone for commenting on him in a moment like this, but this was Sirius. He could never really stay mad at Sirius… Even if he wanted to.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, letting out a small soft whistle. He let the tone die out before repeating himself. Letting them know that they were ready, and a few moments after the first one showed up. A very small human-like creature with large multicoloured insect-like wings. It was about 3 inches. It lit up in the dark like a fire fly would. The wings buzzed lightly as it flew. Moments after more showed up. Fairies. All unique in their own little way.

Remus' eyes widened as they were circled by the fairies. They were all oh so pretty. He highly doubted that they'd show themselves without a good cause though. Sirius smirked, studying the other before spinning him around.

"It's amazing what a little honey and some sugar can do, huh?"

"I should've known.."

Remus sighed as a small blush crept upon his cheeks as Sirius spun him around, Sirius always had something planned out whether it was a prank, a date or just hanging with his friends. Yet, Sirius managed the be the most spontaneous of them all. Sometimes he wished he knew what went through the others head. He allowed Sirius to pull him a bit closer and looked down at his feet to make sure he wouldn't step on Sirius'.

His cheeks felt all warm and his stomach was filled with butterflies.

Sirius rested his cheek on top of Remus head while swaying lightly back and fourth. He was so happy that he had someone like Remus in his life. He made everything seem worth while. Despite the fact that neither of them talked about their feelings for each other and never went further than light discreet caresses and cuddling in front of the fireplace, Sirius knew that Remus felt just like him and that was good enough for him.

For now at least.


	14. Fuck away the pain

Remus slouched over the table with a depressed look on his face. He had recently emptied his fifth butter beer within a short amount of time. Sirius was the only one who knew why. Patrick, the guy Remus had been seeing had dumped him after Remus had found him in a broom closet with Marlene. But Sirius had a plan. Remus had been Patricks little slave, but with him there would be no strings attached. They could fuck each other's brains out, and Sirius could kiss him better. And if Remus wanted to scream his name, that was alright too.


	15. Loved ones never really leave us

Loved ones never really leaves us.

Hurt. It hurt. It was all he could think off. It was all around him. On Harry's face as he screamed and trashed in his iron grip. On Hermione's face before she hid her face by the nape of Ron's neck. He didn't look much better. But worst of all, the hurt was inside of him. Breaking his heart into a million pieces. Oh as much as he wanted to scream, cry and yell like Harry, he couldn't. He could only watch the scene helplessly.

—-

"Remus. It's so long ago. You have to let him go. He's gone.."

Tonks said gently, she knew it was a big subject to bring up. It never resulted in anything good. Only fights and tears.

"They say you die twice,"

Remus started, looking down at the framed photograph in his hands. It was a picture of him and Sirius back in their fifth year.

It had been after one of their more brilliant pranks, where Sirius had gotten the idea to immortalise the moment with a picture. So there they were, all red in their faces with tears in their eyes from laughing so much, and with a fuming plantain blond Snape in the background. It had been one of the best days in his life. Not because because of the prank but because of what had happened after the picture had been taken. Sirius had kissed him.

"When you stop breathing, and when someone says your name for the last time".

His eyes never left the picture as he spoke. His voice was quiet, mournful. Tonks watched him for a few seconds, letting out a sigh. He could hear her footsteps as she left the room. She was hurt . He knew she needed him, and that their son Teddy needed him as well.

The problem was..

He didn't need them. He needed someone else.

"Sirius" He whispered, tightening his grip around the photograph as a small sob escaped his throat.

He reached out to grab the chocolate bar at his side. Hoping it'd chase the hurt he felt deep within away.


	16. I see fire

Fire. That was all he could see with the naked eye. Large flames had swallowed up the little house in Godrics Hollow. The thick smoke rising to the air. He was lost for words. Knowing that James was somewhere in the inferno was the ultimate torture. He hadn't just lost a dear friend, but someone who was like a brother to him. He let out a cry of despair as the sky tumbled down around him. He climbed onto his black motorbike and flew off into the night. Revenge was on his broken mind as tears streamed down his cheeks.


	17. Fish

Fish

"Fish"

Bridget, the lovely redhead from Ravenclaw, and Remus new friend and study partner, seems to have taken an interest in the unsuspecting werewolf.

But when Remus doesn't notice she gets annoyed and take the matters in her own hands, successfully scarring him for life. He runs back to his best friend Padfoot, seeking comfort.

—

Remus made his way into the common room, his face all pale and his hands clammy. He looked like he could burst into tears any moment now. He spotted his best friend Sirius in the couch and plopped down next to him.

Sirius eyed him warily, then he chose to frown. He wasn't used to see Remus this shaken up. Normally he was so calm and know-it-all. Now he had been reduced to some sickly pale boy, fumbling with his hands while his lower lip was quivering. Something was definitely up.

"Bad grades?"

He asked, never taking his eyes off him. He knew how much Remus cared about his grades and how he wouldn't accept nothing but the best. If he had gotten a bad grade it would definitely shake him up.

Remus shook his head, he never got bad grades. They didn't exist in his world. That was something that happened to less fortunate people and slackers. "No… B-but it's 'almost' just as bad.. It's horrible…" He whimpered, biting into his lower lip.

Sirius leaned towards the other, moving a bit closer. He looked at him with a serious look as he placed a pale hand on the others shoulder.

"Aw come on man, what is it? You're starting to make me nervous?"

Remus stayed quiet for a moment, then he finally turned to face him. He knew it was going to sound ridiculously and that Sirius probably wouldn't believe him, or consider such a thing as a bad thing.

".. I almost got raped.."

Sirius frowned, raped..? Guys didn't get raped, did they? No, who should rape them? Everybody knew that guys were stronger than girls. They were the weaker sex after all? Could it be…?

"By Snivellus?"

His grey eyes widened and he clenched his fists. If that filthy snake had touched 'his' dear Moony, he'd make him pay.

Remus shook his head, no, it hadn't been Snivellus. He wasn't surprised that it had been Sirius' first guess though. The guy was a little creepy after all..

"No.. You know my new partner in transfiguration..? Bridget?"

He sniffed and looked down at his uneasy hands. He played with the tip of his sleeve absentmindedly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, that redheaded Ravenclaw chick? I know her, I dated her for like three days in our second ye,- wait, are you saying you finally got laid?"

A small smile slipped into Sirius' lips. Wasn't that supposed to be good news? His best friend was finally getting something!

Remus groaned and hid his face in his hands. He rubbed his forehead as he felt his tears prickle in his eyes. Of course Sirius thought it was good news.

"No, you don't get it. She must've slipped something into my tea that knocked me out. Once I regained consciousness she was sitting on my f-face and and and and… Fish!" He cried.

Sirius frowned again and moved a bit closer to the now crying Remus. He pressed his lips together.

"Wait.. Are you saying you didn't want to get laid?"

"Which part of almost-rape didn't you get?!"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius neck before hiding his face in the juncture between his shoulders and neck. He hated crying.

Sirius blinked before wrapping his arms around the brunette, pulling him a little closer. He might not understand his discomfort about getting laid, but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to him.

"There there Moony."

He 'cooed' soothingly, slowly letting his hands run up and down the others back. Remus merely continued to sob into his neck. He could feel the tears on his skin every once in a while.

"It'll be alright. I'm here for you~"

He continued. He felt the brunette move his head slightly. Nodding. Then shortly after a soft pair of lips were on his own.

"Thank you.."

Remus mumbled quietly, straightening his back and drying his eyes. Sirius just blinked in amazement. What had just happened..?


	18. Study date

**Study date**

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Remus sighed as he poked his eggs with his fork, a small frown had made it's appearance on his face. He wasn't feeling well today. His head was pounding and his body was hurting all over.

He glanced through his dark lashes towards a certain raven who was making his way towards him. He felt a small twitch of fear in his stomach.

"What's the matter with your eggs?"

The raven snarled at him, "not bloody enough for you?" He directed his green gold eyes back at his breakfast. Not bothering to meet Severus' cruel and merciless eyes. The other would huff angrily before returning to his table where he'd sit down next to his friends.

"Ah-oooooh!" One of them would softly howl, but he pretended not to hear. Oh how he loathed him.

—

He leaned back into the comfortable armchair as the heat from the fireplace wrapped itself around him like a soothing blanket. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to savour the moment before picking up the old leather bound book which had been lying in his lap. His favourite. He licked his lips in anticipation and started reading.

He never grew tired of Shakespeare's writings. Especially Hamlet. He had read it at least 10 times but it still managed to get him to the edge of his seat every time.

"Hey?"

Sirius managed to force out. He had been watching the brunette all day but it wasn't until now he had mustered up all his courage to go talk to him - mostly because his friend had kept going on about it. The brunette didn't even look up from his book, nor did he answer. It was rather discouraging.

"Hey"

This time the brunette lifted his gaze from his book. Instead of meeting Sirius' eyes he looked around himself as if to check if there was someone next to him. The he hesitantly fixed his eyes on Sirius in a questioning manner. God he had the most beautiful eyes… He seemed so small and insecure, at last Sirius thought so.

"Yeah, you. What are you reading?"

He asked intrigued as he moved in a bit. Maybe he could guess it? Even though he weren't exactly the literate type. He just couldn't sit still for that long.

Remus looked down at the yellowed pages as if he wasn't planning on answering Sirius anytime soon. It annoyed him quite a bit since the brunette's mouth never stood still during classes. Why now? He had just been about to deepen his question when Remus finally spoke;

"A book"

Well, Sirius had already been well aware of that. It was pretty obvious after all. He couldn't help but pout - in a punk way of course. Remus looked up at him again.

"What do you want anyway? Have you come to make fun of me?"

Sirius frowned as he remembered the scene from this morning. Snape had given the other a tough time.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you'd like to.. You know, study together sometime?"

Remus' features softened a bit as he looked at the other. He didn't really look like the type who enjoyed studying. Actually he looked pretty wild and obnoxious.

"Studying..?"

He repeated skeptically as he put away his book. Sirius nodded vigorously as he nervously slipped his hands into his jeans.

"Yeah, you know.. We could go to the library and read? .. You like reading books, right? I mean, that's all you ever do. Sorry. Sorry, I'll just stop talking now."

"Would it make you shut up permanently if I said yes?"

A huge grin spread across Sirius' lips. He'd take take that as a yes.


End file.
